Halo, Tuhan versi Kuroshitsuji
by Rainbow 'Walker' Castle
Summary: Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic Halo, Tuhan versi FMA dan Naruto, saya punya yang Kuroshitsuji lho. EDITAN buat Alois.
1. Ciel Phantomhive

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji** itu punya mama **Yana****Toboso**, fanfic ini punya saya.

**WARNING :**

Paling OOC

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo,**__**Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji._Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

Heeiiyyaaa!~

Bertemu saya, Author newbie gaje, menemani anda sekarang! Bukan! Bukan! Maksud saya ditemani fanfic saya, bukan saya. Kalau saya yang langsung menemani anda, berarti saya setan dunk! (sejenis Sebastian donk!)

Okeh, langsung aja yak?

.

.

.

.

**_-_CIEL PHANTOMHIVE_-_**

Halo, Tuhan

Kini, kuberdoa pada-Mu setelah sekian lama ku tak berdoa pada-Mu

Tuhan…

Terima kasih atas yang Kau berikan selama ini

Muka tampan, kaya, tunangan cantik, rumah mewah, dan lain lain

Terima kasih

Tapi…

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Setiap manusia pasti mempunyai kekurangan, termasuk aku. Kenapa? Hati ini sakit 'tuk memikirkannya.

Kenapa?

Kau memberi aku wajah tampan, tapi kenapa begini? Mengapa orang-orang disekitarku bilang _'__Ciel,__kayaknya__ kamu__ cocok__ pakai__ baju__ cewek,__ deh__' '__Ciel!__ Harusnya__ kau __jadi__ keponakan__ perempuan__ku!__' '__Kyaaa!__Imutnya~__mirip__ sekali __dengan __adik __perempuanku!__Kyaaa!~__'_ atau _'__Ih, __gadis__ itu__ kok __pakai __celana,__ ya?._

Jujur, hatiku sakit

Selain itu, kenapa tinggi badanku se-imprit ini! 20 cm setiap bulan, _jadilah_.

Apa semua itu agar aku menjadi _Cowok-Super-Duber-Moe-Imut-Dimakan-Semut_?

Dan satu hal lagi,

Apa iblis belah tengah yang menjadi butler _perpek _itu kiriman-Mu?

Tapi, yang pasti bukan kiriman-Mu, karena dia iblis, tak mungkin dia ada di tempat-Mu.

Tapi, bisakah Kau sedikit ubah dia?

Misalnya, model rambut. Ya, MODEL RAMBUT. Apa Tuhan tak melihat model rambutnya itu?

Poni belah tengah? Itu sudah gak gaul lagi, men! Tapi, tak apalah. Biarkan aku yang dikejar para gadis, bukan DIA.

Dan, senyum. Ya, sekali lagi SENYUMANNYA ITU. Tak usah kujelaskan, sekali lihat pasti tau. Seperti kata bibi Francis, _'__muka__mesum__'_. Itulah yang kurasakan selam 3 tahun ini. Bayangkan **3****TAHUN**! Tahun…taun…taun…un…un…*efek gema*.

Setiap hari, aku merasa diteror dalam batin mendalam sedalam lautan*lebay : on* akan diteror secara kayak HOMO entah kapan hari itu datang, karena aku tak mau tahu. Aku takut.

Sepertinya aku bukan berdoa, tapi curhat. Tapi, terima kasih sudah mendengarkan doa(baca : Curhat Lebay)ku ini.

Amin

.

.

.

.

Haaah~ kelar juga. Jelek? Yaaa~ saya newbie. Seperti kata Bondan, _Ya, __maklumlah_. Eh? Ya, sudahlah. Gimana? Menghina? Gak Lucu? _Ya,__ maklumlah~_. Nah, yang tau istilah-istilah fanfic atau dsbg. Seperti Typo dan kawan-kawannya kasih tau ya? Ketauan banget kalau saya gaptek. Yang tau Reviuw, yang gak tau tapi tau *?*, silahkan REVIUW! Komentar anda akan saya anggap harta karun lho.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Sebastian Michaelis

**DISCLAIMER :**

Kalau mama Yana Toboso berkenan, harta warisannya hak Kuroshitsuji saja, boleh kok. Asal saya yang menjadi hak warisnya*plak*.

**WARNING :**

Palingan OOC

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

Heeiiyyaaa!~

Bertemu saya lagi, Author newbie gaje. Jangan basa-basi? Okehla kalau begitu..gitu…gitu…tu…tu…u…u… AAH! Ngaco ah!

Okeh, langsung aja yak?

.

.

.

.

**_-_SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS_-_**

Halo, Tuhan. Perkenalkan saya Sebastian Michaelis

Hmm…mungkin saya dianggap musuh oleh-Mu

Tapi, karena saya menjadi manusia(jadi-jadian), saya harus mengikuti semua kegiatan kegiatan normal layaknya manusia, misalnya : berdoa.

Ya, Berdoa. Itulah yang sering diucapkan dan dilakukan seperti manusia lainnya.

Ehm!

Terima kasih atas semua yang kau berikan ini, seperti kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari manor house ini, wajah tampanku, kesempurnaan dalam berbagai bidang dan kucing ter-imut yang sudah menjadi pasangan hidup saya.

.

.

.

Mungkin selanjutnya saya akan lancang, maafkan saya.

Karena….

Aku bukan 'kami' tahu bahwa manusia adalah makhluk sempurna di mata-Mu.

'Kami' tahu itu

Tapi

Mengapa?

Kau ciptakan mereka bertiga? Ya, memang. Dalam pertahanan, menjaga rumah, membinasakan 'tikus' yang masuk ke dalam dan luar rumah, mereka patut diacungi jempol.

Tapi sebagai pelayan, mengapa mereka payah? Setiap hari saya yang mengurus rumah, melayani Tuan muda, mengurus Tuan muda, mengurus pekerjaan Tuan muda yang bekerja sebagai Queen Watchdog, dan lain lain.

Selama 3 tahun saya menjadi butler rumah ini. Bayangkan 3 tahun lamanya saya mengalami semua ini. Saya membanding-bandingkan 3 tahun dengan beribu-ribu tahun saya hidup. _Kayaknya lebih lama 3 tahun daripada ribuan tahun deh._

Jujur, saya capek

Selain yang di atas, saya juga mendapatkan pengalaman baru. Seperti Shinigami GAY berambut merah yang terus menerus bilang _'Cinta kita sejati, Sebas-chan~. Seperti Julet dan Romeo3'_. Cih! Itu membuat saya merinding disko dan Apa Anda yakin shinigami gay itu utusanmu? Saya tak yakin, Tuhan. Lalu terus menerus mendapatkan hinaan dari Madam Francis _'Muka-mu mesum. Rapikan muka dan rambutmu yang mesum itu'_. Hatiku hancur ketika mendengar ini.

Musuh?

Ya, sebagai Iblis tulen, saya pasti mendapatkan musuh dari berbagai pihak. Dari pihak Shinigami, Malaikat, Manusia, bahkan dari pihak ras ku sendiri, Iblis.

Saya menganggap biasa saja. Seperti shinigami William T. Spears yang menganggap ras-ku adalah 'hama'. Itu biasa. Itu wajar. Yo Ayo! Ganyang ma—eh? Salah. Ketuker dengan teks isi pidato Presiden Soekarno, ding. Semua shinigami menyatakan rasa benci pada saya? Itu wajar. Salah satu shinigami menyatakan rasa cinta pada saya? Itu tidak wajar! Apalagi kalau yang bilang itu cowok. IIIIHHH! Amit amit dah!. Lalu yang manusia, palingan ngomong di sekitar 'muka mesum' mah ada. Begitu pula para Iblis, mereka selalu mengejekku dengan akhiran _'belah tengah'_ misalnya : _'hei, iblis belah tengah' 'oi, pedopil belah tengah' 'si ganteng belah tengah datang tuh!'. _Rasanya ingin menyanyikan lagunya Olga – Hancur.

Satu hal lagi, berikan aku majikan manusia yang normal.

Amin

.

.

.

.

SELESAI!~ selesai juga! *backsound: halleluya* *haaalleeluuyyaaa…halleluya! Halleluya! Haa~leee~luuu~yaaaa!~* masih lanjut lhoo.

**Alice's dodol Note :**

Yo! Ketemu lagi sama *jeng jeng* Author gaje ini! Kenapa author gaje? Karena ceritanya gak jelas alias gaje. Intinya nih, Capek juga kalau mikirin Sebastian doa.

Iblis bisa doa? Kebayang gak tuh? Karena saya yang buat, ya, terserah saya.

Karena tanpa nasi basi yaa, Sampai Jumpa!~ (salam penutup ala Teletabis)

Tertarik buat **Review**?

Libur telah tiba~libuur telah tiba!~HORE!(hore) HORE!(hore) HOREEEE!~


	3. Tanaka

**DISCLAIMER :**

Walaupun saya sudah menerima hak waris **Kuroshitsuji**, yang gambar tetep mama **Yana Toboso **kok. Saya gak bakat gambar sih *pundung*

**WARNING :**

Palingan OOC

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

Halo, jumpa lagi dengan saya yang gak jelas ini. Masih ingat yang sebelumnya? Sebastian doa lho, tapi saya gak tau nasibnya sekarang. Mungkin udah kebakar gara gara doanya *fansgirl Sebastian: Nooooooo!*. Gak mau pake nasi basi? Yaudah langsung aja. Nyoook!

.

.

.

.

**_-_TANAKA_-_**

Halo, Tuhan.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.?

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho!

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Ho. Ho. Ho?

Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho. Ho.

Amin

Gimana? Saya lagi kritis, jadi Tanaka-nya saya buat kayak gini…Jelek? Gomen gomen!

Oiya soal Sebastian yang kemaren doa itu? Saya gak tau nasibnya. Lebih baik tanya sama mbak Yana Toboso, ia lebih tau daripada saya. Kemaren aja ada yang sms flame dari temen temen saya kayak gini "eh, sebastiannya kok gitu! Kebakar dunk! Gak mutu abis!" ada juga "gak mutu juga ya, fic-mu ini" ada lagi "tobat oy!". Saya pasrah.

Yang normal pas 'halo, Tuhan' sama 'amin'-nya aja. Yang lain Ho. Ho. Ho.

Very Special Thanks to **Aoi Is Blue**, thanks ya! Udah mau nge-review fic saya *terharu*. Maaf ya yang ini gak lucu…

Sekali lagi gomen yaaa. Dan Selamat Tahun Baruu!

.

.

.

Tertarik buat Review?


	4. Claude Faustus

**DISCLAIMER :**

Cih! Gara-gara author ababil ini maling ayam, hak waris **Kuroshitsuji** gak diberikan oleh mama **Yana Toboso**

**WARNING :**

Palingan OOC dan karena ini permintaan dari **rissa777**, biarlah ia yg dapat ganjaranNya*plak* iya iya kaga ada yang nanggungin, kok! Soalnya komputer sya dan beserta fic-nya udah sya !

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

><p>Haloo~ada yang kangen sama saya kaga'? nggak ada? Ya udah. Dengan begini fic dengan episode Mas Butler Lampu Taman Lawang yang bernama Claudia Faustiana dibatalkan .<p>

Eh? Salah ya? Yang mana? Perasaan betul semua tuh! Ooh jadi namanya Kancut Fababuhina. Salah lagi! Ampun dah! Yang bener yang mana seeeh! Benerin 'ndiri ya! Es-We-Te semuanyaaa! #mulai sarap nih author…

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**_-_CLAUDE FAUSTUS_-_**

Halo, Tuhan. Namaku Claude Faustus

Ini memang tidak wajar. Seorang _Iblis _berdoa kepada _Tuhan._

Ya, tapi apa boleh buat. Author ababil yang memaksa saya berdoa

Hmm, pertama-tamanya dulu apa ya?

Pertama-tama saya panjatkan syukur yang kau berikan dan lain lain

Tuan Muda yang tampan, para pelayan yang dapat diandalkan dimana saja dan kapan saja seperti _Google_ dan laba-laba yang Kau sebarkan di belahan dada—eh, dunia.

Saya sangat dengan sesangat-sangatnya berterima kasih pada Anda

Kenapa?

Karena Tuan Muda, Alois Trancy telah berpikir bijak. Itu karena Kau berikan kebijakkan padanya. Saking bijaknya Tuan muda ingat kapan pajak dibayar, ingat kapan iuran pramuka harus dibayar, ingat semua aib-aib para pelayannya sendiri, de el el.

Selain itu, ia juga bijak membuat _kami, _5 _Iblis _ini bekerja padanya.

Kenapa disebut bijak? Padahal jiwanya bisa direbut massal ama _kami_ ber-lima.

Itu karena kami membanding-bandingkan dengan keadaan keluarga Phantomhive. Sang_ Earl Phantomhive _membuat kontrak pada Iblis yang diberi nama Sebastian Michaelis, sangat-sangatlah tidak bijak! Kenapa? Sebastian sudah menjadi sosok sempurna disana, tapi para pelayan songongnya itu…kenapa ia langsung sah-sah aja nge-jadiin mereka jadi pelayan?

Tanaka, pelayan senior yang konon sudah melayani Vincent Phantomhive yang bertahun-tahun melayani dengan _so-perfect!_ Kayak_ rapika, _mah kaga apa-apa.

Tapi! **Trio pelayan idiot** itu mau di gimana-in? untung gue dikontrak-in ama Alois Trancy, kalo kaga? Ya, mati kutu di Manor House Earl Phantomhive.

Dan permintaan saya hanya ini : Tolong ubah gaya rambutku! sudah banyak yang mengataiku dengan sebutan LAMPU TAMAN, Tuhan! apa yang salah dengan rambutku ini! apa salah rambutku, Tuhan!

Oh, rasanya dosa dunia ini turun ke rambutku yang suci tak bernoda ini. Eh, Iblis buat dosa gak apa-apa ya? Bodo' Amat...

Yah, daripada belah tengah kan?

Tapi, setelah kupikir-pikir selama 1000 tahun ini aku mulai kepikiran...yang sebenarnya salah itu jidat jenong a.k.a lebar ini.

Yeah, bodo ah! cheer's up Claude! cheer's UP!

Cuman itu aja deh, apa Anda tidak bertanya-tanya?

Kenapa? Apa Anda tidak tau?

Jawabannya adalah…

Apa Anda tidak merasa aneh kalo IBLIS seperti saya berdoa pada-Mu!

Amin

* * *

><p>Ahahahahha halo semuanya! Sori ya telat apdet! Sya lagi kepepet ama sekolah dan sakit sya yang berkepanjangan sya(baca: ayan). Yang abis baca fic ini harus baca 'Euforia Palembang' sya! #promosi #plak!.<p>

Very special thank's for my readers

**Aoi is Blue, risa777, Shieru, , xblacklolitax, putraerae, Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive, enak'a pnya fic inimatajereng**

"Watashi Wa Akuma To Choshadesu"

"I'm Just The Demon And The Author"

"Saya Hanya Iblis Dan Penulis"

* * *

><p>Regards from Author This Fic<p>

Alice The Punisher Angle

.

.

.

Mind to Review, Readers?


	5. Undertaker

**DISCLAIMER :**

Diberitakan bahwa author ababil ini telah mencuri sandal butut empunya **Yana Toboso**. Author ababil ini mengaku mencuri hanya demi hak waris **Kuroshitsuji**. Sekian dan terima kasih.

**WARNING :**

Palingan OOC, super JAYUS dan siapkan beberapa obat sakit perut karna abis baca fic, ini anda akan merasakan diare yang berkepanjangan. Anjayy~

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

><p>Oh, God. Why? Cekidoottt~ *meratap di penjara, gara-gara maling sandal. Udah sandal jepit, butut pula*<p>

.

.

.

.

**_-_UNDERTAKER_-_**

Hi hi hi hi. Halo, Tuhan. Hi hi hi hi. Perkenalkan, hamba Undertaker. Hi hi hi

Hi hi hi hi gimana ya? Hamba tidak tau mau bilang apa pada Tuhan.

Tapi, hamba akan mencoba dulu~ hi hi hi.

Ehm!~ hi hi hi

Tuhan, hi hi terimakasih ya~ Tuhan, setelah hi hi hi hi~ saya pensiun dari _Shinigami Work Office_, saya sudah mendapat kerjaan baru, lhoo~ jadi tukang kubur sih sebenarnya~

Dan entah kenapa di era _Victorian_ begini banyaaaaak bangeet yang mati. Rumahku jadi penuh dengan para 'tamu'. Saya jadi repot! Waktu ada tamu, saya keluarin cemilan dan minuman, eh gak tau-taunya tamunya udah pergi duluan~ emang somplak tuh tamu. Dan entah mengapa saya jadi curhattan begini~hi hi hi~ maafkan hambamu ini ya, _Tuhan~._

Terima kasih ya, _Tuhan_. Karna tiap hari ada 'tamu', saya dapat makan.

Terima kasih ya, _Tuhan_. Karna tiap hari ada Op*r* V*n J*v*, Com*dy Pr*j*t, dan Aw*s Ad* S*le, saya dapat ketawa setiap hari.

Kayak lagunya B*n Jov* - It's my life.

Oke, ini lagu bukan doa namanya~ iya kan, Tuhan?~

Tapi, saya hi hi hi~ Tuh, kan! Dari saya masih kecil, saya selalu bertanya-tanya "KENAPA KALO SAYA NGOMONG SELALU ADA HAHAHIHI-NYA MULU SEEHH!"

Kaga tau napa, pasti ada hahahihi mulu. Waktu saya masih muda, saya pernah mencalonkan menjadi Walikota Provinsi Matihiduptapitakjadi. Saya sudah sebarin selebaran, promosi disana-sini, pidato dimana-mana, di pesbuk, di twikker, di penpic, de el el. Nilai-nilai saya di sekolah selama ini selalu dapat ranking teratas _(dari bawah)_. Wajah ganteng rupawan, tinggi, tegap, kuat bagaikan gatot beling. Nah, kurang apa lagi saya!

Semonyet demi monyet—eh, _selidik demi selidik_. Saya tau. Saya tau penyebabnya. Penyebabnya, ya, hahahahihihi saya ini. Hi hi hi—NAH KAN MULAI LAGEEE!

Saya gak kepilih jadi walikota. Karna hahahihi saya, waktu pidato pemilihannya, saya hahahihi mulu di sela-sela pidato. Para warga _Provinsi Matihiduptapitakjadi_ pun gak percaya ama saya, mereka udah mikir duluan kalo mereka gak bakalan milih walikota yang hahahihi mulu. Siapa juga yang mau yang walikotanya ngelawak mulu!

Tapi penyebab saya gak kepilih sih, banyak. Contoh:

Yang pertama, baju saya yang mirip _'daster mbak-kunti-tapi-item', 'genduruwo yang kurus berambut panjang dan melawak'_ atau _'jenglot berdaster'_. Waktu itu saya pidatonya malem-malem, tapi mereka pada lari. Kayaknya saya dikira Genduruwo. Atau lebih...

Yang kedua, tiap hari, kalo mau kemana-mana saya bawa-bawa _deathscythe_ kesayanganku. Mungkin mereka takut kesambet _deathscythe_ saya.

Yang ketiga, nama saya terlalu 'aneh'. Kenapa? nama saya Undertaker, yang berarti pengambil dari bawah dan identik dengan penggali kubur, penyabut nyawa , dewa kematian. Kayaknya mereka takut kalau kota mereka berubah jadi kuburan semua. Lalu, di fanfic ini pun sendiri membuat nama saya menjadi 'Underwear'. Gimana gak sedih cobaaa!~

Yang Keempat, ….sebutin aja sendiri. Anda, sebagai _Tuhan_, pasti tau sifat saya gimana.

Tapi kalau suara hihi saya diganti gimana ya? Kalau hihi sudah dipake ama mbak kunti dan saya. Kalau ho ho ho, sudah dipake ama Santa Klaus dan Tanaka. Kalau Ahuem atau ketawa mesum, itu udah dipake sama om-om pedofil dan Sebastian, kayaknya. Kalau ehehe, sudah dipake Finny, Lizzy, dan Alois. Kebanyakan yang pake ini adalah anak-anak. Kalau Bwakhakhakha, sudah dipake ama author ababil bin ajaib ini. Kalo saya pakai ini, saya bakal dikira gila tiap hari. Kalau fu-fu-fu, nanti saya dikira tante-tante yang kebanyakan nge-gosip dan arisan.

Yaudalah, gapapa deh. Hihihi saya ini adalah anugrah. Ya, kan?

Hi hi hi hi hi ~

Hi hi hi hi hi hi ~

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ~

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ~

Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi ~

Eh, eh, _Tuhan_. Tuhan tau gak kalau saya punya rahasia? Apa anda mau tau? Anda mau tau? Yaoloh kok Tuhan gak tau? Kalau Tuhan mau tau gak ada pilihan lagi sih…

Jika Anda mau tau, BERIKAN LAWAKAN TERBAIK ANDA!

Amin

* * *

><p><strong>Alice Dudul'erszzz Note :<strong>

Yokattaa~nyampe finish juga yang Undertaker. Parah? Hum…anda baru menyadarinya rupanya. Saya? Ya, saya baru menyadari bahwa saya mengidap penyakit kurap di mata (baca: belek). KAGA NYAMBUNG SEKALI, KAWAN! Oke, oke turunkan bom Molotov yang di genggaman kalian itu.

Apa? oh, pasti kalian nebak-nebak. Karna abis Claude pasti Alois yang selanjutnya, iya kan? ehee~ sengaja sya buat gini. Karna kalian bakal mikir 'gimana Aloisnya doa?' sya gak jadi nge-publish Alois. Biar penasaran gituuu~ #ditendang ama dilempar trus nyampe ke pangkalan rahasia nazi.

Dan setelah tugas-tugas yang menumpuk (saking numpuknya tuh tugas, kayaknya bisa nutup kawah merapi yang mau meletus), akhirnya bisa juga nulis. Uhm, soal _'Shinigami Work Office'_? apakah sya salah tulis? Betulkah? Salahkah? Kasih tau ya. Terus, sama typo dan lain-lain dan istilah-istilahnya yang di fanfiction, TOLONG BERITAHU! Sya masih baru disini, jadi nggak tau apa-apa. Thank's! Oh ya, btw sya juga buat komik lho! *promosi yang sangat-sangat tidak penting sekali. Ignore-in aja*

Sorry ya telat. Buat yang gak ada akun, sya bales deh ^^. Yang punya akun udah sya bales di PM.

** leoni vinkoert **: UWOOH! thanks ya! v^_- . Thank's udah review!

**Aoi is Blue** : Yeah... si eneng Claude *plak*, maksud sya abang Claude, memang narsis dari dulu. Apah! kalian semua tidak tau? Tau gak, si Claude itu suka nongrong di pasar Cinde** (1)**. Bawa kecrekan, mic, dan tape mini. Pake baju mini dress super *hoek* mini. Waktu itu sya lagi nuggu angkot buat pulang dari sekolah, eh gak tau-taunya ketemu Claude...jadi banci...HIII! Syeerreem broo #buat ClaudeFC, jangan bunuh syaaaa!

**enak'a pnya fic inimatajereng **: kayaknya sya kenal ama kamu...oh! kamu..kamu.. Prita ya! siaaalaan! pantes kemaren kw senyum" gaje! trus nge-jereng"in mata. Secara teknis, gak elit gitu. Awas be kw geeek! oy io be te we, kw masih ngutang amo aku, cuman seribu sih. Tapi cepetan dibayarin ye, klo gak aku dak bakalan pacak balek ke rumah!

**Shieru** : hai, Shieru. Baca yang chap. 5 ya~

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Buat yang gak tau Pasar Cinde, sya kasih tau. Pasar Cinde itu pasar tradisional terbesar di Palembang selain Pasar 16. Untuk lebih lanjut, cari aja di sumber-sumber terpercaya.

* * *

><p>Special Thank's for my Readers<p>

**Aoi is Blue**,** risa777**,** Shieru**,** xblacklolitax**,** putraerae**,** Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**,** enak'a pnya fic inimatajereng**,** RoNeLen NoMiNe**,** leoni vinkoert**

* * *

><p>Review anda adalah kata-kata penyemangat sya. Walaupun itu adalah flame…ToT.<p>

"I'm just a **DEDEMIT** and a **AUTHOR**"

.

**Mind To Review?**

.

.

.


	6. Lau

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji** sudah terbukti klinis punya profesor **Yana Toboso**. **Halo, Tuhan **punya Jendral abal **Alice Hitomu-chan**

**WARNING :**

Palingan OOC, menggila sendiri, sesat, setelah baca ini lansung menjadi om-om mesum, dan yang penting jangan praktekan doa ini dirumah, disekolah, dan dimanapun juga!

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Hapus? Boleh kok. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

><p>Pokoknya jangan praktekan doa ini! Mempraktekkan doa ini menyebabkan anda jatuh di tangan mafia *?*! Pokoknya JANGAN!<p>

.

.

.

.

**_-_LAU_-_**

Halo, Tuhan. Perkenalkan, saya Lau~

Saya adalah imigran Cina yang datang ke Inggris untuk 'berbisnis'. Daganganku lumayan banyak. Antara lain, pakaian, kuliner, dan lain-lain. Yah, aku seorang pedagang yang sangat sibuk walaupun aku melakukannya dengan sangat santai.

Aku pun juga sibuk akan pekerjaan menjadi pemimpin mafia Qing Bang. Lalu pub china yang kudirikan beberapa di east end.

Haha. Memang, sangatlah _'tabu'_ pekerjaan yang kudirikan. Tapi apa boleh buat namanya juga pekerjaan turunan, iya gak? Hahaha

Hahaha

Hahahaha

Hahahahaha

Oke, ini doa apa acara St*nd *p C*m*dy yak? Ketawa mulu.

Yah, emang sih. Dimana-mana gak di doujin, di Kuroshitsuji, di FFn, di klub Kuroshitsuji Lovers, dll pasti aku jadi tokoh orang **Cina mesum.**

Mau protes banget deh. Masa di citra mata dunia, orang Cina dianggap mesum dan sipit?

Apa faktor bentuk mata ini? God, aku benci mataku.

Coba aja kalau aku jalan-jalan di mana misalnya di mall. Pasti banyak orang yang mengkerubungi aku. Kenapa? Apakah kegantenganku yang tampan ini? Apakah dress yang dipakai Ran Mao sangat mencolok? Jawabannya ternyata bukan itu. Tapi karena mereka penasaran ada orang buta yang dituntun sama cewek seksi atau ada orang tidur sambil berjalan. Mata ku lah penyebab semua itu.

Di beberapa scene Kuroshitsuji di anime maupun di manga pun mataku selalu kelihatan tertutup padahal sebenarnya enggak lho. Hanya saja, Yana Toboso mengantuk saat mau menggambar diriku. Hasilnya? Yah, _'sesuatu'_ banget.

Hmm, tapi itulah jati diriku yang sebenarnya. Makanya, Ran Mao, adikku yang tidak sedarah, kupakaikan dress mini setiap hari. Iih, imut deh. Hebatnya dia diem aja. Pengen ku'gemes'in deh.

Oh ya, para pelayan yang bekerja di pub ku saja kupakaikan dress-dress mini. Biar menarik perhatian. Licik memang. Tapi, tak ada laki-laki yang tertarik akan itu kan? Kecuali si banci merah (baca: Grell), Kunti item (baca: Undertaker), dan poni jadul tengah (baca: Sebastian). Cih, aneh memang. Masa cewek-cewek seksi nan bohay dari pub ku nggak menarik perhatian 3 makhluk itu sih?

Mereka manusia gak sih?

Oh, ya ampun. Lihat, deh. Ukuran b*a mereka (pelayan-pelayan pub) aja 90. Ran Mao ukurannya 90 juga lho. Trus, a*s mereka aja ukurannya 89 dan empuk kayak bakpao, deh. Sangatlah empuk dan nyaman.

Lalu, Ciel. Ah, Ciel, Ciel. Kalau Ciel dipakaikan dress Cina tapi yang mini, pasti kelihatan sexy dan imut. Tinggal kasih wig dan riasan sedikit. Aww, gemes deh. Sayang, dia cowok. Tapi kayaknya cocok jadi uke-ku.

Tapi ada pengganggunya sih. Siapa lagi bukan Sebastian? Dari dulu aku ingin menculik Ciel buat kujadiin crossdress Chinnese. But, itu gagal. Pernah aku mau menculik Ciel, tapi Ciel malah teriak minta tolong dengan gaya khas 'film-menculik-perempuan-di-rel-kereta-api'. Oh, my... aku langsung tuli 5 bulan.

Kalau diingat-ingat, aku lahirnya kapan ya? Jadi bingung. Ah, masa bodo. Palingan, acaranya cuman ngajak cewek-cewek cantik doang. Yang cowok nggak. Kenapa jadi ngomongin ulang tahun yak?

Sudah kuakhiri doa ini, Tuhan.

God Bless You.

Amin.

*Tuhan kok memberkarti Tuhan? =.=)a*

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note's:<strong>

Aloha semuanya~ gaje? Ya, gak usah ditanyain lagi, sih. Lama updetnya? Maaf ya? Lagi, hiatus sih *bows*. Akhir-akhir ini (apanya? udah 2 bulan lebih hiatus gitu) saya sedang terkena penyakit 'writer block' dan 'hikikomori', makanya jadi 'buntu'. Bagi kalian yang setia menunggu kelanjutannya, makasih ya. Thank You Very Much *nyium readers*.

Special Thank's

**Aoi is Blue**,** risa777**,** Shieru**,** xblacklolitax**,** putraerae**,** Kujo Kazuza Phantomhive**,** enak'a pnya fic inimatajereng**,** RoNeLen NoMiNe**,** leoni vinkoert**, **Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra, Bloody Butterfly xXx, siapa aja boleh, rexyrajak, Red BloodRiver, El D Ray**

**and YOU!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Alice The...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ;3<br>**


	7. Alois Trancy

**DISCLAIMER :**

Pernah baca komik tambahan di belakang manga ini kan?

Kalau gitu, pasti ada setan kecil tapi kayak sapi itu kan?

Nah, itu orang yang bikin komik enak *?* ini.

**WARNING :**

ANAK KECIL GAK BOLEH MEROKOK! (lha? Jadi gak nyambung)

Paling OOC, typo bertebaran (puji syukur dah kalo gak ada), dan keanehan lainnya.

Kalau ini menyinggung Tuhan, maafkan saya sebesar-besarnya. Don't like don't read!

**SUMMARY :**

Kalau Luxam DKK punya fanfic _**Halo, Tuhan**_ versi _FMA_ dan _Naruto_, saya punya yang _Kuroshitsuji. _Dan mereka? Setiap orang punya cara masing-masing untuk berdoa pada Tuhannya. Termasuk mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>_-_ALOIS TRANCY_-_<strong>

Halo, Tuhan. Perkenalkan aku Alois Trancy!~

Apakah Tuhan mengenalku? Pasti jawabannya iya. Ibuku pernah bilang begitu. Apa Tuhan tahu Ciel Phantomhive? Pasti jawabannya iya. Kau tahu? Dari dulu aku menyukai Ciel dari dulu. Dia imut, baik, dan hebat. Tidak seperti aku, yang dari rakyat jelata ini.

Tapi, hari ini aku galau. Aku merasakan kemarahan yang paling mendalam didasar hatiku. Gimana enggak marah kalo aku dibuat karakter paling menderita disini?

Misalnya diraep gak jelas sama dedemit berjidat lapangan bola itu? Trus dibunuh sama dia pula!

Di beberapa fanfic pun ane *?* dijadiin karakter ternyebelin untuk seluruh karakter. Begitu pula di anime. Hu...hu..hu... sakit hati sayaa.

OH MAY GOOOOSSSSHHH!

WHY. ALWAYS. ME !?

Oke, uhuk. Maaf ngaco. Mungkin itu yang disebut fanservice oleh fujoshi dan fudanshi. Kayaknya mereka bahagia melihatku di-rape sama butler berjidat 'wow' itu. Nice. Kenapa nggak sama cowok-cowok athletis kayak Irfan Bathim (baca: Aku Mandi Bath Im *ngaco*) ?

Oh yea. Why God? WHY?

Memang sih, kalau soal jadi uke, pasti aku yang jadi uke penyerang di pair ukeXuke. Lho, kok ngarah kesini yak? Ntar, doanya malah berubah jadi rated M. Oke, pindah doa*?*.

Thank's for all everything. So nice, is good, because I like sosis sapi. Jiah, salah. I mean thank's buat semuanya.

Terus, maafin aku yang suka nyolok mata orang. Aku juga ingin minta maaf ke Hannah, iblis perempuan ter-alim yang pernah kutemui. Pengen ke neraka buat minta maaf, tapi ogah banget. Panas-panas buat minta maaf, ke neraka lagi. Ogah banget. Ampyuun~

Ah, jadi ingat pertama kali ketemu Hannah. Pas pertama kali aku nemu Hannah itu waktu dia lagi mandi di empang sama cewek-cewek iblis lainnya. Beuh, ajaib bangeud. Masa, ada yang cantik terus ada yang kutilan di gigi? Hebat gak?

Karena ada baju-baju warna-warni di dahan, kuambil aja tu (baca: maling). Lumayan bisa dijual di pasar loak. Eh, gak tau-taunya waktu mereka selesai mandi, mereka pada teriak-teriak gaje gara-gara baju mereka pada hilang. Banyak yang dari mereka langsung ngambil daun buat dijahit jadi baju, ada yang dari kepiting dan ikan yang mereka ambil di empang. Cuma Hannah yang kreatif, soalnya dia langsung beli baju di toko baju deket empang. Tapi, semua sia-sia. Karena dengan baju itu dia gak bisa balik lagi ke neraka. Akhirnya, Hannah gonjang-ganjing lari sana lari sini karena gak bisa ke nereka. Karena kesian, kuambil aja Hannah jadi maid house (baca: babu) membantu pekerjaan rumah 4 pelayan lainnya.

Hmm, karena sudah beberapa tahun melayaniku dia jadi hapal dengan tempat-tempat rahasia ku dan menemukan bajunya kembali. Lalu dia balik ke tempatku dan berkata_ "Kita udah ngga jodoh. Akhirnya aku tahu, kamu yang mencuri bajuku dan menyembunyikannya di bawah kolor teletabis kesayanganmu. Lo. Gue. End! Bye~". _Lalu pergi ke neraka dengan tentram, dan damai sentosa. Dan kini aku tahu, kalau akhir-akhir ini Hannah suka nonton sinetron Indon*s*a yang bisa terbang pake elang.

Kok mirip sebuah cerita rakyat yak?

Tapi itulah kisah yang sebenarnya. Hanya saja, Yana Toboso ingin membuat citra para chara Kuroshitsuji lebih baik dan terhormat. Memang, dia adalah 'pencipta' yang sangat baik. Walau awal dan akhir hidupku jadi _angst_ gitu.

Lalu aku juga ada masalah lain. Yaitu kenapa _faust contract_nya ditaruh di lidah!? Aku memang selalu protes akan ini. Karena kalau mau merintahin tuh iblis jidat lebar harus 'njulurin lidah. Tau kan kayak gimana pose nya? Nggak enak tau. Masa waktu memberi perintah sambil menjulurkan lidah? Bisa-bisa kayak orang gila dan dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat sebelum merintahin tuh jidat (baca: Claude).

Lalu, si kembar tiga. Buat apa ya aku melihara tuh kembar? Percuma, deh. Mereka gak bisa ngomong, ngomong aja pake gambar, pake bahasa tarzan**(1)**, tapi kalau mereka ngomong malah bareng-bareng. Jadi kayak microfone efek gema. Gema tiga kali, tepatnya.

Terus, masa, aku yang unyu-unyu gini jadi psycho? Apa aku pantas diperlakukan seperti itu? I'm sad, God. Aku galaauuu~

Ku juga mau protes akan anime Kuroshitsuji season II. Masa, akhir hidupku setragis itu!?

What. The. Heck!?

Aku mati dengan tragis gara-gara si jidat sangat lemot untuk nolongin aku aja. Padahal dari dulu aku tau, bahwa Claude bercita-cita menjadi anggota SAR. Tapi urungkan aja,deh. Nolongin aku yang berdarah-darah dan berada di dekat Claude sekitar 50 cm aja gak becus. Apalagi nolongin orang lain yang jatuh ke jurang sedalam 800 meter ?

Jangan harap deh.

Sudah makan dulu sana—eh, salah. Sudahan ya, Tuhan? Aku mau ke tempat tidur Claude, agar Claude bisa tidur dengan tenang (baca: mati terbunuh). Bye~

Amin.

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Bahasa Tarzan itu adalah semacam kombinasi gerakan tubuh dan erangan 'ah uh ah uh' untuk menyatakan sesuatu.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTE:<strong>

NGOK. Makin lama, doanya semakin aneh yak?

ini edit ulang. maaf ya... TwT

Maaf buat yang nunggu ini. Thank's ya!~ Muahahahaha! Hei, hei, hei, hei kalian para pembaca yang disini!~ digoyang dang—maaf, kebawa suasana. Wah, gak kerasa ya? Udah setahun mungkin ya? Sampe jadi lumutan gini. Akhirnya kelar juga doanya si Alois. Buat Viscount Druit mungkin di chap berikutnya. Eits! Saya gak janji lho ya~ mungkin aja lho ya~ makanya review terus biar viscount nya ikuttan mejeng doa disini XD.

Eh iya, btw, nama aslinya Viscount Druit itu apa sih? Lupa saya (halah, bilang aja males nyari!)

Saya sujud minta ampun untuk para pembaca. Tolong jangan arahin bazookanya disini dong! Oke?

Dan saya minta maaf juga buat kalian yang merasa anti dengan kosakata berated M disini. Saya gak ada maksud buat itu. Itu hanyalah hiburan semata yang sementara direkayasa sama imajinasi gembel author sesat ini *bows2*

Mau bacot sana sini tentang fic ini? Tuang aja di review.

Mau bacot sampe ngehajar author ini? Tuang aja di review.

Fave and Flame juga diterima kok ^^

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA DAN MEREVIEW!** *tebar segepok uang*


End file.
